Crush
by acedreamer29
Summary: [AU] Going from a nobody to a popular girl in school isn't going to be easy... and Emma Alonso knows that very well. She enters her new school and meet a few people who turn her world around and help her achieve her goal. On her new path, she finds some new friends, new foes, and new crushes.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Iridium High

16-year-old Emma Alonso attends a new modern boarding school in Miami. She plans to renew her reputation from unpopular nerdy nobody to a popular girl, with the help of her newfound friend, Andi Cruz, and former bestie Mia Black.

There she meets athlete Daniel Miller, bad boy Jax Novoa, jock Phillip Tyson, nerd Tony Myers, and average kid Diego Rueda, who are all connected to her popularity in some way.

Along the way, she is about to find out who her true friends are, who her true foes are, and who she is truly wants to be with.

Friendships will be tested, romances are on the rocks, and betrayal is just around the corner.

Who is crushing? Who is the crush? Who and what will be crushed? Let fate decide.

[AU story.]

[May contain Demma, Dia, Maniel, Dandi, Jemma, Jia, Jandi, Jaddie, Phemma, Phia, Phandi, Phaddie, Temma, Tandi, Emmiego, Miego, Miago, and Andiego friendship and/or romance.]

[Rated T for cursing and for the dark themes that _may_ come along the way.]

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Sunday, 5:00PM**

"...and here we are." My dad pulled up the car, waving his hand towards my new boarding school: Iridium High Boarding School.

I took one good look at the school and shifted my gaze back to my dad, giving him an odd glare. "Are you joking?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Emma, what's wrong?" _Everything is wrong._ As for a shy, responsible, straight A student who likes glitter and homework, from the looks of it, I don't think I even belong here in the first place.

This school looked modern – which was a good thing – but I couldn't help but notice all the athletes, nerds, jeeks, hipsters, cheerleaders scattered everywhere. Not to mention, the jocks.

If I could describe this whole school in one sentence, I would say: This school is a hybrid of the White House, the palace in The Princess Diaries movie, and a five star hotel. Well, that's _my_ own description for it. Good enough.

At the other side of the school, there was another hotel. Just kidding. It's not a hotel, it's a dorm building that looks a lot like a hotel.

I don't think I even deserve to be in this luxurious heaven. I only got here from a Big Brains offer for a scholarship, in which my dad immediately accepted. I'm not even one of those rich kids here.

After a while, I heard my father sigh. "Honey, everything's going to be alright." He gave me an awkward pat on my back, which I think was supposed to be motivating, but it wasn't... at all. "I know you're shy and all but come on, just be yourself. And you might have to restart your whole reputation..." _please don't remind me_ , "...and maybe make new friends..." none of this is motivating, dad. "...but it's all going to be worth it."

I raised my hands up in surrender, wanting him to stop his supposedly motivating speech. "Fine, Iridium it is."

"That's my girl."

I slowly exited the RV, taking my first step into a new life. The fresh air, the new surroundings, the-

"Are you gonna move now or what?" My father asked. _Way to live the newfound vibe, Daddy._

I opened the trunk, pulling out my luggage, my laptop, and my backpack. But as I was pulling it out, the Hexoren fell.

The Hexoren was a book of spells for witches and wizards like me. Yes, I can cast spells, as long as I'm not being a lazy b*tch 24/7.

I picked it up immediately, only this time, I picked it up at the same time as another guy did. He smiled at me and gave me back my book. _He's pretty cute._

"H-hi." I stuttered.

His lips formed into a grin. "Hi, I'm Daniel. Daniel Miller."

"I'm Emma. Emma Alonso."

"... and I'm waiting. Waiting too long." My dad spat back from behind me. I turned around to find him crossing his arms, glaring at Daniel and I.

 _Oh god._

Ignoring my dad, the boy shook his head and continued, "You need some help?"

 _No. I am carrying a luggage, a backpack, and my laptop which weigh like a ton of rocks and I do not need help. Thank you very much._

Instead of being the sarcastic person I want to be right now, I wouldn't want to ruin my chance to have a friend to talk to, now that I probably found one. I have learned my past mistakes and never will I ever turn down a friend request from a boy ever again.

"I could use some help." I shyly replied.

He nodded. "Let's go."

I handed him my backpack and my luggage bag while I grab my shoulder bag and my laptop (never will I ever let a anyone grab my laptop, let alone strangers.) and we head out to look for my dorm building.

I heard dad clear his throat from behind me. I turned around to find him crossing his arms, looking at me. "Sweetie, you-uh forgetting something?"

"Right." I gave him a tight hug, like he always wanted. He never wanted to let me go in the first place.

I had a tight father-daughter relationship with my dad, considering the fact that my mother passed away when I was younger.

After I pulled away, he raised a brow and said, "Yeah, that and your phone." He picked up a glittery pink phone from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Okay. Your Auntie Cathy is around the campus so call her whenever you need anything. I'll be back to check up on you this weekend."

I gave him a thumbs up.

He gave me one serious look. "Oh, and no funny buisness." He emphazised the last three words loudly that I think people from the other town heard it.

I cringed in embarassment and gave him an awkward smile in response. "Got it."

Once he drove away, I was left with Daniel, who was staring frighteningly at my dad's car. I think you see why exactly I do not have that much guy friends. Therefore, I consider the fact that he stayed this whole time as a miracle. Regularly, the boys would run away in a blink. Seriously.

"He's harmless until you piss him off so..." I trailed off, waiting for him to move.

"Y'know what? Let's go."

When we started walking together, I felt my phone buzz, indicating that I got a new text message... from Dad. What does he want now?

It read:

"Oh, and no overuse of magic."

No promises.

* * *

As soon as the sliding glass doors of the automatically slid open, I felt like it was a door to a luxurious heaven.

I mean, since when did dorms have candle-lit chandeliers and stylish furniture for an affordable price?

 _Now I don't understand why exactly my best friend left this place._

I'm sorry if I sound a little too impressed – this coming from a girl who was raised by a single parent (my dad, Francisco) and studied in a public school when she was younger.

Yes, this is my first time in a uniform school... with a boarding school, if I may add.

Daniel headed out to help me check in as I wandered around the lobby.

The shiny floor was covered with red carpets (Walk on a red carpet is checked on my bucket list, considered.), there were some furnished sofas scattered around thoroughly, and at the center of the two stairways that led to our rooms laid a glass door that led to the pool. Woah.

"I got your room key card and your stuff are with the bellhop." He handed me my keycard and pointed his hand towards the bellhop near the elevator, ready to push his bellman cart. I nodded and followed them.

 **5:26PM**

"So – uh, you're new here?" he asked me.

I gulped. "Yeah, I – uhm, I came from a school called Argon High."

His face expression fell. "Oh." What did I say wrong? Maybe I spoke gibberish. Dang it.

"Did I say something wro–"

He shook his head. "No, you didn't. I just remembered a former rival of mine from that school. You guys are the Diving Dragons, right?"

I nodded.

"Welcome to Iridium High. We're the Sharks."

 _Oh shoot_. No wonder he was quite disappointed. The Sharks and Dragons are swimming rivals; how could I forget?

He sighed. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. You have nothing to do with the rivalries." he stopped for a moment and looked at me from head to toe, "right?" I nodded awkwardly.

A few awkward moments later, we finally got to my dorm. It wasn't as small as I thought it would be. In fact, it's quite large for a regular dorm.

Remember when I said it looked like a hotel from outside? Well, even on the inside.

They even have golden doorknobs which makes me question what life is.

 _Wait... why is my mouth dry?_

I heard him chuckle. "You're forgetting where you are, Emma. Welcome to Iridium High."

He and I helped the bellhop place my stuff on my bed. He pulled a small clipboard from his own bag and handed it to me, along with a pen.

I read the paper thoroughly and found out that he was just helping me for extra credit. I needed to write my name and my signature in his paper for proof that he helped me. Along with it were names of other girls he helped.

I tapped the pen on the clipboard, raising a brow at him. "So you just helped me… for this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "At least I helped you and I even got a new beautiful friend." He winked at me, flashing a smile.

STOP MAKING ME BLUSH.

"Fine. I'll sign the paper." I laughed. I quickly wrote my name, signed the paper, and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." he smiled. "Want me to make you come over to my table during lunch time tommorow? I could introduce you to my friends so you could have friends as well."

I nodded. Of course, I wouldn't turn down an invite to meet more friends. I wouldn't want to be the same loner kid from my other school. Nu-uh. This is a new life.

"Great, see you then, m'lady." He shot a small salute and slammed the door shut and drifted out to the entrance gate, looking for more people to help... or that's, at least, what I assume.

Now to unpack.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

That's the end of the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.

And just a little heads up: this is an AU story containing lots of changes which you will notice throughout the story. For example, if you noticed in the Introduction, Phillip's name is Phillip Tyson instead of Phillip van Pelt. Why? Well, in this story, Phillip has a sort‐of tough guy type of personality so in my opinion, van Pelt doesn't fit his name because it sounds more like a feminine name than masculine, so I changed his name. Another example is that **[Spoiler Alert!]** Andi is going to be a witch in this story to make things interesting... huehuehue...

Tell me what you think about it by writing a review. All reviews are appreciated! 3

 **Preview for Chapter 2:**

I heard the doorknob twist quickly, which surprised me a little.

I heard a female voice from outside. "Mr. Novoa, you have a new roommate."


	2. Chapter 2: Popular Encounters

**Sunday, 5:46 PM**

"Mr. Novoa, you have a new roommate." I heard from outside. They must be talking about me. At least I know something about my roommate now.

The door swung open, revealing my roommate, sweat dripping from his head while in his white tank top and shorts. Quite ironic, considering the fact that the AC here is really cold. His hair was softly spiked up, his eyes were chocolate brown, and parts of his tank top was wet with sweat so it was see through. Hold up... is that a six pack I see?

"Whoever it is, I told you—" he stopped midway through his sentence, noticing my presence. "Oh, _you're_ my new roommate."

I placed a fake smile on my face. "Good afternoon to you, too."

He ruffled his hair, trying to cover his embarassment. "Sorry 'bout that. I thought it was just—"

"It's okay. Let's just... uhm... start over. Hi, I'm Emma."

"Look, I'm glad to meet you and all but can we start a conversation later on? As you can see, I'm sweating hardly and I need to take a bath now." He pointed his fingers at the door closest to out _front door_.

"We have our own bathroom in our dorm?" I blurted in surprise. He must think I'm pretty stupid right now.

"Duh." _See?_

He grabbed a towel from his bed and drifted into the bathroom, probably groaning at my stupidity.

 _I think you see now why I don't have a boyfriend._

I grabbed my phone and slumped into my bed. Holy shit, this is _so_ comfortable, I could sleep here for a week straight. It took no time to dial Mia's number, as she was always in my _recently called_ list. After all, she _is_ my best friend, no matter where or what.

"EM! YOU CALLED!" Mia screamed over the phone.

"Yeah, how's it been?"

"Good, but you know... not as good as when you were here, of course. A certain someone may have pulled some pranks and blew a fuse." she laughed, "How's Iridium?"

"It's great! I didn't expect it to be _this_ modern."

"Well, that's Iridium for ya. Speaking of which, I have good news."

"Which is..." I trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"I'M GOING BACK TO IRIDIUM TOO!" we both squealed in excitement.

I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "When will that be?"

"Right now." I turned to my right, where Mia was standing, and I assume, she teleported to. I immediately hugged her, missing her presence even if it was just for a week.

 **6:15PM**

"So... who did you meet so far?" she asked me, poking my shoulder.

"There was this guy named Daniel, who helped me get to my room, and my roommate, who is currently in the shower and promised a conversation just right after his precious shower time."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that his last name is Novoa." I answered.

She blinked. That's all.

"So you already befriended one of the school's best athletes and you're the new roommate of the school's bad boy?" she stopped, taking time to reciprocate the information.

Hold on... Daniel is an athlete and this Novoa guy is the bad boy? _Makes sense._

She raised her hands in the air and yelled, "YOU'RE ON A ROLL!"

"On what?" I asked cluelessly.

"On developing your newfound rep, of course," she said in a _duh_ tone. "Isn't that what you wanted to do in the first place?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't expect _this_ to happen."

She stood up from the side of my bed, sighing. "Well, you gotta embrace it." She patted on my back. I nodded once more.

"I need to go pack my stuff and do a proper entrance. See you tonight." In a whiff, her arms lit up as she tele-transported out of the dorm and back to her room.

I forgot the fact that Mr. Bad Boy was standing right in front of the bathroom door, staring at the spot Mia was a few seconds ago speechlessly. I nervously stuttered, unable to think of a good explanation to tell him.

And whether I admit it or not, I am probably the worst liar on the face of the earth _and_ the magic realm.

I blurted out, "It's science!"

However, he didn't look convinced. He shook his head. "More like Kanay Science."

I tried not to act suspicious but then, I found myself saying random excuses, as usual. "Whuuttttt? Nawww..."

He rolled his eyes. "Stop lying, Emma. That is your name right?" I nodded. "It's okay, you don't need to worry. I'm a wizard and I know you're witch." he smirked, topping it off with, "...and the Chosen One, am I right?"

How did he know?

"My dad knows you because he is one of the most powerful wizards in the realm. He's got some pictures of you for some reason. That's how I know you." He flashed on a reassuring smile, which calmed me down... a lot. I thought I was going to expose magic again. "...and you look cuter in person."

Second time in an hour that I blushed.

"Anyways, who was that?" He motioned his hand to where Mia was positioned before. I gulped, knowing that he would hate me once he finds out I'm best friends with a kanay.

See, Kanays and Witches hate each other. They have this war going on from hundreds of years ago up to the mid-1900s, wherein witches believed that kanays were now extinct. But in reality, the remaining survivors hid as a tribe.

The said kanay survivors were caught in the late-1900s and were killed. There were only four known kanays left to be alive by 2000: her mother, her father, her older brother, and herself.

Let's not get deep into that topic.

I stuttered, palms sweating. "She's my best friend... in my other school... who's also transferring here."

A hint of smirk appeared on the corner of his lips as he crossed his arms.

 _You also forgot to mention that she's a kanay._

Who said that?

"I did." He removed the two fingers that he held up on his forehead. Telepathy, something I haven't learned yet. As for a regular wizard, he's pretty advanced.

Suddenly, my phone rang, so I picked it up instantly to stop our conversation.

"Em, it's Mia. I'm at the campus entrance with Daniel if you're looking for me."

"Ok, I'm coming."

I sprinted towards the door and out of the hotel- I mean the dorm building, and along the way, I bumped into a trio of girls who were holding smoothies in their hands and hung a small pouchbag on their other arm, walking haughtily.

The girl with the long blonde streaks, which I assumed to be the frontgirl of some sort, gasped haughtily as her two sidekicks (as I assume) glared at me.

Looks like I found the _Regina George_ of IHBS.

The African-American looking girl who had long black curly hair from behind her crossed her arms and posed. "How dare you bump us..."

The other girl with short blonde wavy hair behind her snapped sassily... and then laughed and jumped up and down childishly. "Did I do it right?"

The frontgirl sighed, rolled her eyes, and then went back to scowling at me. "You don't know who you're messing with," she let out a light laugh, lightly shrugging her shoulders. "In fact, you look like a new student. You don't know who I am and what I'm capable of."

She then looks around and twirls her finger around as a light green spark floats around it. Next thing you know, the whole place froze. After which, she blew on her finger like a professional and – like always – she went back to scowling at me.

 _Great, Ms. Regina George has powers._

She started chanting, "She messed up my outfit, which looked so cute, now's my perfect time for payback to make her mute."

Immediately, without thinking twice, I casted another spell to reflect hers and therefore, she turned mute herself.

 **Poll:**

Which character should I introduce next?

 **O** Andi

 **O** Diego

 **O** Phillip

 **O** Tony

To vote, go to my bio to find the link for the poll submissions. I will be taking the results in a few days, right before the next update. You are allowed to vote as many times as you can, but only like once per hour. XD


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends, New Foes

**Hello! I know I've been gone for a long time, sorry for that. From where I am right now, we're about to end our first trimester already (school started last June here, btw) already so I have to complete lots of my requirements to move on to the second trimester which made me have less time for writing.**

 **So today... I'm doing a double update to make up for it!**

 **And I've been getting questions on what pairings this book will revolve on. Here's my answer: You're gonna have to read further to find out. I will be hosting a poll in the future when the drama is around. For now, there will just be random _friendly_ encounters.**

 **Here's Chapter 3 of Crush!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Sunday, 6:52PM**

She squealed loudly, dropped her hands to her side, and stomped like a child throwing a tantrum.

I think that's enough... for now.

I casted a spell in my head to undo the mute spell to remove it from Little Miss Regina George. (I know that's not her real name but... yeah. I watch a lot of Mean Girls with Mia, okay?)

She sighed and crossed her arms once more, pouting. "Leave us alone and we'll leave you alone."

In a huff, she reversed her time freeze spell and walked away with her sidekicks. "PANTHERS," she snapped, "Let's go."

In the corner of my eye, I spotted Mia leaning beside the entrance door, who I assumed watched the commotion that just happened between me and the mean girls. She waved at someone behind her and started walking up to me.

"It seems like we're in the same dorm building." she chuckled. "And dorm neighbors." She held her card out, which showed the numbers 205. _Great_! We're just next to each other since I'm in room 204.

"Cool." is all I could've said at the moment I was speechless... until something hit me. Mia did some magic-esque thing to do this. "Something tells me this wasn't a coincidence..."

Her smile grew bigger as she held back a laugh and she nodded instead. "You shouldn't be surprised."

She continued. "Anyways, I gotta unpack my stuff upstairs. See you at the dinner buffet?"

My eyes widened at that thought. "There's a dinner buffet?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and it's free. Like I said, welcome to Iridium High."

 **Mia**

 **7:05PM**

I walked into my new dorm in the Crest Wave building, reaching the second floor, fifth room to the right.

The bellhop followed from behind me, carrying my luggage in his golden bellman cart, with Daniel following me from behind.

I opened the door to reveal my new room, which was amazing by the way. It looked new, compared to the last time I stayed here. Maybe it's because this is the best building they have out of all the four buildings and I stayed in the Rosewood building, which was the smallest of all four. May I just say that I never want to leave here ever again.

"I just can't believe you're back though." Daniel snickered from behind me. _Ah, I miss his laugh._ "Why did you leave anyways?"

I took my luggage from the bellhop, giving him a tip afterwards. "Financial problems, no biggie."

"Oh, okay then. Glad you're back." He began assisting me with my bags, gently placing them on my bed. "That reminds me; where did you transfer anyways?"

"It's not that far from here. It's a school we have a slight rivalry with." I admitted.

"Argon, isn't it?" His voice turned soft, with a hint of slight disappointment. "I also helped a girl out a while ago who was also from Argon. She was amazed by the features of Iridium."

Must've been Emma. "Yeah, I know Emma. She's my best friend."

He began to search for something in his bag, muttering something about "she's cute, though". Finally, he pulled out a clipboard & a pen and he handed it to me.

I snorted. "This again?" He shrugged as a response. Ignoring his reponse, I just signed the paper. He helped me anyway, it's the best I could do.

I handed it back to him as he smiled. "Oh, and you're lucky; you know your roommate very well." He snickered once more before leaving the room, leaving me clueless.

"Who is it?" I yelled at him.

Suddenly, I heard the bathroom door open from behind me, with my roommates rusty voice along with it. "Whoever it is, please shut up; you're ruining my shower time."

I turned around to see her in a bathrobe- _oh my gosh_. "Andrea?"

She furrowed her brows, looked around the room, and stopped when she saw me. "Oh my gosh, Mia you're back!" I engulfed her in a tight hug. She pulled back within three seconds, scolding me. "Call me Andi, please. Never call me Andrea ever again."

I teased. "Sure, Andrea."

Meet Andrea- I mean Andi, my best friend in Iridium Elementary School since third grade. She's a tomboy/badass bitch at Iridium, known for being resourceful and talented at giving karma if you mess with her. But if she's your friend, you have no problem with her.

"Long time, no see. I have a lot of catching up to do, don't I?"

"So much." she chuckled, "After three years, of course, you need so much catching up to do. The last time I saw you was during sixth grade."

I started unpacking my stuff while talking with her, telling her stories of why I left, where I went, and why I returned. After which, I realized it was already quarter 'til eight and Em already texted me twice.

Beep. _Correction, thrice._

I pulled out my phone and texted her back.

 **Mia** : _SLR, I was unpacking stuff from ma bags and talking to my new roommate aka an old bestie which I'll introduce to you later. Meet you near the dining area._

Andi raised a brow. "Who's that?"

"My best friend from Argon. She's a new transferee here, by the way. I'll introduce you to her." I grabbed a small shoulderbag & my laptop and headed towards the door.

Emma sent back a text message instantly. It read:

 **Emma** : _I've been searching for it all campus. I think I'm lost now. Eeeepp..._

"Where you going?" she asked me. I pointed towards the door, giving her a duh face. "Oh, you mean now?"

I nodded. "She somehow got lost in the campus. I need to go help her."

"Hold up a second." she stopped to cast a spell to change her Andi-ish clothes: a tank top, plain black leggings, and a red flannel wrapped around her waist.

After which, I grabbed her hand and pulled her until we were out of the room and off to look for Emma.

 **Emma**

 **7:48PM**

Damn, where the eff will I find a dinner buffet area in a big place like this? I looked almost everywhere; te dorm building I'm in, the other three dorm buildings, near the entrance gates, and other random areas in the campus.

Without Mia, I am a lost cause. _Literally_.

I'm not even going to have second thoughts on asking Daniel for directions when I see him. The problem is that he is nowhere to be found... and so is Mia, who promised to go with me to the dinner buffet.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, notifying me thay I recieved a text message. It read...

 **Mia** : _SLR, I was unpacking stuff from ma bags and talking to my new roommate aka an old bestie which I'll introduce to you later. Meet you near the dining area._

I replied...

 **Emma** : _I've been searching for it all campus. I think I'm lost now. Eeeepp..._

Okay, it will take them centuries to find me. I have to talk to someone. I saw a guy in a gray beanie, a plain gray shirt, and jeans leaning his back into the wall, heavily tapping his fingers on his phone. He was about my size, about my type (haha *winks*), and seems like an average guy. No harm to talk to.

I tapped on his shoulder. "Hey, do you know where the dining area is?"

He then looked confused. "Dining area? Don't you mean the buffet hall?" I shrugged my shoulders.

He shook his head and placed his phone back to his pocket. "Y'know what? Let's just go." He motioned me to follow him. I followed along, letting him take the lead.

He looked at me from head to toe. "So I assume you're a new student?" I nodded.

"Well, I'm Diego Rueda." He removed one of his hands and held it out. I shook it, plastering a smile. "I'm Emma Alonso."

 **Mia**

 **8:10PM**

"Centuries later, I grew a beard and we still didn't find your friend." Andi whined and rolled her eyes. "And I'm hungry."

Honestly, I don't blame Emma for getting lost in a big place like this. See, at the five years that I've known her, she's clumsy. 'Nuff said. It's not that hard to believe that she got lost.

I would like to have a moment thank whoever invented cellphones. Thank you for making long distance conversations easier.

I pulled out my phone and called her instantly.

 **Emma** : "Hey, where have you been?"

 **Mia** : "Looking for you. Duh. Same question goes to you, Alonso."

 **Emma** : "I'm already at the buffet hall. I reserved a table for us. A guy named Diego helped me get here."

 **Mia** : "Ah, Diego. We'll be there in a minute. Bye!"

 **Emma**

I don't know whether to praise this school for being so luxurious-looking or complain because you can easily get lost.

It's not that I'm regretting my decision, it's just that I feel lonely.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Mia's other best friend is taking her time from me. But, whatever, I have to be a good understanding friend. Besides, it's their first meeting in three years.

"Oh, so you're here." A boy sat on one of the seats beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts. _Oh, so he's also here..._

 **A/N: That's the end of Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed reading it! :)**

 ** _selaships_ : Thank you so much! 3**

 ** _Guest #1_ : Thank you!**

 ** _and Guest #2_ : ...here it is.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blondies & Hotties

**Hello! I know I've been gone for a long time, sorry for that. From where I am right now, we're about to end our first trimester already (school started last June here, btw) already so I have to complete lots of my requirements to move on to the second trimester which made me have less time for writing.**

 **So today... I'm doing a double update to make up for it!**

 **Here's Chapter 4 of Crush!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Found you." The Novoa guy I met earlier snapped, taking a seat beside me. He was out of his gym-wear, now sporting a white shirt, black trunks, I looked around, thinking this was some joke. But in all seriousness though, did someone just _willingly_ sit with me? "Frankly, I didn't think finding you would be this easy."

I raised a brow, clearly confused of the whole situation. "I beg your pardon?"

He crossed his legs, slightly laughing, looking away. "We didn't finish our conversation earlier. I'm Jax, Jax Novoa." He brought out his right hand to me.

"I'm Emma, Emma Alonso." I shook it, giving him a smile. He returned the smile, flashing his shiny white teeth. And his eyes? _Oh god, I can melt in them._

THIRD TIME I BLUSHED TODAY.

WHY IS THIS SCHOOL FULL OF CUTE GUYS? I CRI.

Jax looked at the two empty seats on the table and then back to me. "You're alone? You can go sit with my friends over there." He motioned his towards the noisy table two tables to the right of mine. There I saw the first guy I met on campus, Daniel. He seemed to have noticed my presence as he waved at me and I waved back.

I then remembered that I was supposed to sit with Mia and Andi here... and they're running late. They might get mad if I ditch them...

... but they did quite ditch me earlier today so joining the seemingly popular guys would not only be payback to Mia but would also jump my rep...

Nah, I'll just stay. I'm a loyal friend.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm sitting with my friends here. They're just running late."

"Oh, alright then, but talk to me when you need something, yeah?" He waved at me before walking back to his table of friends.

Can I just say that I am loving this school? It's just first day and so much good things has happened.

My first day in Argon Elementary School was the worst.

*** _There was a blondie walking towards me. She had high heels, fashionable clothes, a haughty walking style, and like I said, blonde hair. Normally, I would stereotype her as the mean girl but I'm not that type of person to be mean._

 _She stopped when she saw me, took one good look at me, and asked, "You're the new girl?" I nodded my head slowly, currently frightened of her intimidating edge._

 _She laughed slowly and shoved me to the lockers. A crowd laughed while I crouched and yelped in pain. That hurt so much. "Nerd," she spat out._

 _"My dad's the principal, I can tell him about you bullies right now." Everyone sobered up from their laughs for a second, stared at me, then laughed again._

 _And the blondie? She laughed harder. "I'm so scared of the principal's daughter." Sarcasm dripped from her words.***_

"Emma, sorry we're late." Mia pulled out a chair across me, having a girl who I'm assuming is Andi sitting next to her, snapping me out of my thoughts. "We were looking for you all around campus." she complained.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry." Andi added. She held out her hand to me, saying, "You must be Emma. I'm Andi Cruz."

I nodded and shook it. "Yep, I'm Emma Alonso."

After which, we lined up for the buffet area to get our food. And believe me when I say I won't get to fit all the food I chose in my plate. There's just too much mouth-watering tasty food that I want to eat but I can't fit it all in.

Mia snickered beside me. She must've noticed my expression. "Don't worry, Em. I've felt that way before." She patted on my back and went ahead of me.

Andi asked, "So, Emma, you're also from Argon, yeah?" I nodded. "Ah, I see. What do you think so far?"

As much as I wanted to sputter all my thoughts, I just went the formal route through the conversation. "It's nice. Quite modern for a school." I didn't know how this Andi girl went so I have to be careful with what I say for now.

I saw her nudge Mia and point towards me. _Ugh, too early for talking behind my back. I just met you! Don't judge me this early._

Mia then laughed, replying, "Yes, she's a witch, too." Andi _oh_ -ed and I nodded. "The Chosen One." _Now,_ this one hit her.

I hope she's not one of those people who just become friends with me since I'm the Chosen One.

* * * * *  
 **10:34pm**

I was now alone in my room... with Jax. Mia and Andi are back in their rooms since we stayed up 'til 10pm talking to each other.

Andi was fun to talk to. I understood why she was Mia's best friend here too. She's resourceful, outgoing, daring, and she's a witch. Plus, she has no problems with Kanays.

Speaking of people with kanay problems...

I was midway through finishing unpacking my things when I realized that I could do it magically. What made me realize exactly? Jax kept saying, "You have powers; you know you can just cast a spell to fix your things."

I know it's too early to judge but by his attitude today, I already know his personality: the exact opposite of mine.

"Oh, and if you need any help with magic, just ask me." he winked, as if it was his signature move.

"Do you know any other creatures from the Realm here, besides us?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Not much. Just you, Mia, Diego, Andi, and a few others that you still don't know of." Three of which who I met today. _Yay?_

"Anyone else?"

I didn't expect to meet three creatures from the Realm this early but I sure did expect that there would be at least five of them here or something. This school is a pretty good one and it's no surprise that there would be people from the Realm here.

He shook his head. "Not that I know of."

He then pointed towards the entrance to the balcony. Yes, there was a balcony included in our room. "We do have a secret hideout for magical beings though. You wanna go there?"

I took a glimpse of the electronic watch sitting in my nightstand. 10:45pm. "No thanks, it's getting late. I'm not a fan of being late for school even when school is just nearby." I gave him an apologetic smile.

Realizing the current time, I casted a spell to change into my PJs and snuggled into the soft comfy sheets of my bed. Jax did the same.

"It's gonna be interesting having a witch for a roommate. I've never had one for a roommate before." He then frowned, crossing his arms, laying his back on the headboard. After a few, he looked up at me as if he was waiting for me to say something.

"Who were your roommates?" I asked him.

"My first roommate was Diego Rueda. He was pretty cool for a roommate, except for his kanay stink. We had issues with it so he had to move rooms, although we're still friends up 'til now."

"My second roommate was Tiffany. One of the worst ones I had – total hoe. She hooks up with the hot popular jocks on campus."

"And you admit to being hot?" I laughed a little while asking him. I already knew he would be cocky.

"Fine I'm guilty. You know it, I know it." he winked once more. I sware, his cute winks must be one of his natural superpowers or something.

"And my third roommate who was the last before you was Maddie van Pelt; the _Regina George_ of the school, the blondie mean girl that walks with her sidekicks." He rolled his eyes when he said her name. "I couldn't stand her so we were only roommates for two days. Most of which I spent away from my room."

I informed him. "I bumped into her earlier. She's..." I trailed off, trying to find the right words to say it in the nicest way possible.

"Haughty? Mean? Bitchy? Yep, I know," he spat out in an instant, shamelessly. "One of her sidekicks got mad at me for telling the RA about changing her room assignments since she wanted to be with me in the first place." We shared a laugh. "She was my ex. That's why." Oh.

"Makes sense on why she's quite mad at me. I just bumped into her earlier and the moment she found out that I was the new girl, she went all angry mode on me. It also makes sense on why her name is **Mad** die."

He looked at me from head to toe, saying, "Still first day and I already think that you're my ideal roommate," slowly nodding.

YAY. NEW FRIENDS. AND HIM BEING POPULAR WAS JUST A BONUS.

"What is your criteria of your ideal roommate?" I asked him, hoping to be his ideal roommate.

He smiled at me. "Someone from the Realm who doesn't have a Kanay stink - preferrably a girl, has the same sense of humor as I do, someone who I can talk to, and anyone who is NOT Maddie van Pelt. You're doing a great job at being one."

I nodded and smiled back. "That's nice to know."

He then started to remove his tank top because, as he complained, it was getting hot, and he was only left with his black shorts.

But was it hot? _Nope, it was not._

I am desperately trying not to look his way.

Ending the night, I flicked my nightlamp off, saying, "Goodnight."

Before I drifted off to sleep, I heard him say, "G'night."

 _Ah, I can't wait for the first day of school!_

 **That's the end of Chapter 4. Don't be a silent reader, tell me what you think! ;)**

 **BTW, please avoid just saying "update" or "more" on the reviews area. I make it a habit to try to update as soon as possible but just a short note, I'm also human and I'm a student suffering from school at the moment, too. I write stories like this in my free time, which isn't as long as the free times I have during summertime. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Weird is Normal

**Hey, it's been a long time since I last updated since I've been working on another one/two-shot (coming out this week) and since I have limited time on writing stories, it took me that long to write this. Thank you for being patient. I don't want to keep you guys hanging even longer so here's a new chapter of Crush! Enjoy 3**

* * *

 **Mia**

"Andi," I called out and shook her shoulder. "Andi," I tried again. and again. and again.

It's effing seven in the morning and Sleeping Beauty still slumped on her oh-so-comfortable bed, caught up in her deep sleep. She should've gotten out of bed thirty minutes ago if she wanted a good seat in class. She even said it herself last night.

* * * The day before, 11:48PM * * *

 _"Dammit, I gotta wake up early tommorow. Don't wanna get a bad seat in class." Andi says, groaning afterwards._

Losing my patience, I took a step back, saying, "You left me with no choice, Andi," and stuck my arms towards her direction, having a ton of water fall all over her.

Now, she stood up.

"Do you feel it now, Mr. Krabs?" I said, mimicking Spongebob from that one episode where he was trying to get Mr. Krabs to have some fun. Ah, I remember when I watched that show.

"What the...?" Andi wiped the water off of her face with the dry spots of her blanket, having a disgusted look on her face. She looked around the room and as soon as she saw me, she shot me a glare. _If only looks could kill..._ too bad it can't so I'm still alive, haha.

"Good morning!" I singsonged. I tapped on her head repeatedly. "Better get ready for school, Andrea."

She gave out a low groan but then shifted into her sarcastic mode afterwards. "Wow, Mia Black is #roommategoals!" She slow clapped and gave me a sarcastic smile, which I returned, of course. "TBH, you're weird as fuck."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. "Weird is normal is my life motto."

"School starts in thirty. Get your butt in the shower already and take a bath." I commanded. She didn't follow though, she just sat on her bed, scowling at me.

"Don't you think I already did?" Andi says, pointing towards her own soaking wet figure. "Now please, hand me the soap and the shampoo. I'm gonna take a shower right here in my bed." She tapped on her drenched bed, giving me another one of her signature sarcastic smiles, third time this morning.

Okay, that's it. I'm not letting one person give me the pain of sitting next to Tony Myers this year. The moment he sees my face, he'll be crushing on me all over again. Ugh. I'm flattered but no thanks.

I held my arms out again, triggering my kanay marks to light up, and shot a fake fireball firing toward her bed. As a natural reaction, she immediately gets out of her bed, dodging it.

"Okay! I'm up!" she exclaimed, raising her hands up in surrender. She casted a spell to fix and dry her bed. Following what I said earlier, she walked up to the bathroom in a rush when I threatened to throw her another fireball.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"I'll get it!" I yelled, running to the door.

"No shit. I'm in the bathroom, Mia! What do you want me to do? Get the door naked?" Andi shouted loudly in the bathroom, probably loud enough for whoever was in the door to hear.

See, having Andrea Futura Doctora Cruz as your roomie is awesome... but her annual sarcastic thinking-out-loud thoughts will always come with the package.

I opened the door to find Emma looking incredulously at me. She was already dressed up in her school uniform, her bag slung on her shoulder, and her purple glittery shoes still sparkled. Typical Emm.a

"Was that Andi?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean my sarcastic roommate who gets up late on the first day of school? IF SO, THEN YES!" I yelled towards the bathroom door, hopefully loud enough for her to hear. I heard her groan, which probably meant she did.

"Come in. She's going to be ready in a few." I motioned her to our small living room (aka a single sofa with a short table on the side).

"I'm nervous, to be honest." she says as soon as she sits on the mini-couch.

I was going to ask what was there to be nervous for but then I remembered what she was talking about: the mean girl incident in our previous school. I then assured her, "It's okay, Em. You have me and Andi by your side. I'm pretty sure the mean girls won't waste a second on you."

"I don't think so. That mean girl and I threw spells at each other yesterday." she confessed. She bit her fingers, looking away.

"Maddie van Pelt?" I nervously asked. She nodded.

* * * 5th Grade, Iridium Elementary School * * *

A _s I walked alone to my locker after fifth period, I stumbled against Bryce Johnson, my secret crush who also appears to be one of the most humble yet popular guys in school._

 _"Sorry," we spoke at the same time._

 _Bryce asked, "You're Mia, right?" I nodded, and sorta-maybe-kinda blushed. His sparkling brown eyes though..._

 _"You're Mia, right?" A voice from behind me repeated, cutting our moment short._

 _There stood three girls: Maddie van Pelt - the school's typical mean girl, along with her sidekicks Katie Rice and Sophie Johnson._

 _And yes, Bryce was Sophie's cousin. You can probably tell by their surnames. Though Bryce is a lot smarter than Sophie._

 _It was only my second day in school and yet this is already my fourth encounter with this trio. Yes, fourth._

 _Maddie snapped to her side, causing Sophie to grab her smoothie and pour it on me. Much to my embarassment, a crowd surrounded us._

 _"Sorry," Bryce mouthed to me. He then walked away from the scene._

 _Maddie's devious smirk appeared. She took three steps forward, which was enough to get her right in front of me. Her intimidating edge was a little low since I was two or three inches taller than her._

 _"Bryce Maddie equals Braddie, Bryce Mia equals Mice. I think our shipping name is better. We don't want any ratty - or should I say b-ratty - couples."_

 _She then tiptoed (yes, she was that short) to spill her other strawberry smoothie on my head and walked away with her sidekicks. I was left in the hallways with embarassment. No Bryce, no mean girls, not even the laughing crowd.  
_

Since that day, I promised to get revenge on that girl. I thought it was easier now since I'm the one who has powers... but so did she. Dammit.

Since then, I understood why kanays and witches don't like each other.

"Like I said, you don't need to worry about her. Two witches and a kanay against two humans and a witch? Not a problem." I reassured.

* * *

 **Emma**

While we were walking to school (which was only three to five minutes of walking distance), most of the time was spent with Andi ranting about the first day of school.

"I swear, all I hear from teachers are like yada yada yada, yada yada, yada yada..." she mocked, opening closing her hands at the yada yadas.

"Hey, girls." Daniel called out all the way from the basketball court about fifteen meters away. He looked at one of us oddly, "... and Andi."

He was already sweating in his basketball jersey, training this early? Seems like a pretty determined player if you ask me.

Mia chuckled. "School starts in twenty and you're still in your jersey?"

"Having Philly in your team has its perks. You can use magic and you're all ready in a zap." He points towards one of his teammates, whom I assume was Philly. He had fairly white skin, short brown hair, and shades covering his eyes.

Mia tilted her head to the side and crinkled her brows. "You're talking about Philly over there? Philly - Bryce's competitor? Philly - Andi's crush?" Andi then steps on her foot, making a little crack noise (Ouch, that hurt) faking an innocent smile afterwards.

"Yes, Phillip Tyson," Daniel stopped her, possibly saving the rest of Mia's bones from Andi. Phillip Tyson? That name sounds familiar. "Oh, and Andi: this is for attempting to pull a prank on me in shower room when I was there." He then whistled, calling Philly- I mean Phillip over.

Andi speedwalked away from him, giving him 'the finger', and pulled Mia and I farther and farther away from the basketball court. I was reluctant to follow at first but Andi Cruz is no regular girl - she has an arm strength of a bear.

"G'luck on first day!" I heard Daniel shout as we left.

We bumped into Jax with a tall brunette just about his height. Probably his girlfriend? He never mentioned her. Then again, I'm still new and who am I to know?

"Hey ladies. Good luck on first day," he greeted.

What's with all the good luck greetings given today? Not that I'm complaining...

With all this, I think my first day of school will be the best one yet.

* * *

My first day of school is the worst one yet.

They didn't give us even _just one_ homework. Yep, that's right, we have zero. Heck, we didn't have any lessons (just introduction to the course), and the worst of all: I think most of my classmates that I've met were slackers or people who just don't give a fuck.

I am about to fail this year.

"One does not simply give no homework on the first day of school. I mean, what am I supposed to work hard for after school today?" I heard one complain.

I turned to him. "I know, right?"

"Someone agrees with me. Finally!" he yelled from two feet to my right, causing me to wince in surprise. "Sorry, I just got a little excited. Most people thought of me as an idiot or a weirdo when I'm sad just because there's no schoolwork to do."

I nodded. "Same here." Oooh, someone who can finally relate to me about homework. I don't get why everyone hates it. "Plus, weird is normal."

"You're from my Chemistry class, right? I'm Tony." He held his hand out to me. He had curly brown hair, round glasses, and a small nametag stuck on the side of his shirt. I'm now wondering why I didn't catch that. "Your name is...?"

"Emma," I shook his hand. Once I stopped, he was wearing a wide creepy grin on his face, still shaking my hand. I cleared my throat, causing him to pull back. "I'm sorry... I'm weird... You know what? I'll just... uhm... I'll just go to the math room- I mean bathroom." he stuttered, running away.

Honestly, I've seen worse cases so all of this is regular to me.

 **Weird is normal.**

It's also Mia's life motto.

* * *

 **The squad is almost complete. There is only one more person Emma has to recognize: "Philly." If you like it, don't be a silent reader and leave a review to tell me what you think. I love reading all of your reviews, may it  
**

* * *

 **Review Replies:  
**

 _Guest_ : Here's the update! Hope you like it.

 _Kacey1111:_ Here it is. :)

 _selaships_ : Thank you so much! Reviews like this really make me happy. I also read your book Risk Takers and Heart Breakers both here in and on Wattpad and I really like it. 3


	6. AN: Back to Writing

Took me nearly two years ... two damn years ... and I finally decided that this book is going to be continued, not by myself but my younger sister. Just letting you know in case that you notice that her writing style is different. I have no idea when the next update's going to be but it's definitely coming soon.


End file.
